Heaven Needed You More
by Snakes4Brains
Summary: “I was once told that ‘Our lives are made by the death of others’ I never understood what that meant, but I do now.” Ryan's life turns for the worst when secrets of the past are used against him to hurt the only family he has left.CarWash! AU RYAN CENTRIC
1. Prologue

**READ FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!**

This story is AU, I've only watched ¾ of the first season and bits and pieces of others. Eric will be harsher and a hell of a lot meaner to Ryan BUT ONLY AT THE START! This is NOT a Eric bashing story.

Warning: sensitive topics will be in this story, such as:

Murder

Rape

Child abuse

Swearing

Torture

Sex etc…..

I will warn you of what is each chapter before you read it especially if some readers can't handle certain things. Some incidents or characters will be based on my personal experiences or of my friends. Remember some of these things happen to REAL people so please be sensitive.

Ryan is 24 in my story so he was 22 when he was hired by H. Calleigh is 28 and never had any feelings for Speed. Alexx is 35. H is 46 and Eric is 30.

Please tell me of any error and I will fix them but be civil when doing it. This is my FIRST STORY.

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARTER THAT ARE FAMILIAR TO THE SHOW OR THE SHOW ITS SELF!

**Heaven Needed You More**

**Prologue**

"I was once told that 'Our lives are made by the death of others' I never understood what that meant, but I do now."

"Who told you that?"

"He did"

THREE MONTH EARLIER

Ryan Wolfe has been working for the Miami-Dade CSI Day Shift Team for 2 years now and he still felt isolated, un cared for, disliked, under appreciated and a waste of space, well when it came to Eric anyway.

He understood that the death of a Son/Brother/Friend was, is hard to get over and that's what Speed was to Horatio, Eric, Alexx and Calleigh.

He knew more then most how that empty hole in your heart felt, the lonely nights and waking each morning knowing that they were never coming back.

But grief was no excuse for how they treat him, but he could never blame them. No one could.

Over time only two of the team had welcomed him and treated him like a real person, his own person not a replacement but someone they could call a friend.

Alexx was first, her caring, loving and motherly nature made her unable to dislike a good and honest person for long. So when Ryan said he all that he wanted to do was a good job and not replace her friend. She knew she had to excuse hating him.

Then came Calleigh, she was defensive when Ryan a 'Rookie' was told to solve her fathers case. He was a stranger he had no business messing in her or her father's life. But when he solved the case and her father was free to go and she saw his charming, humorous, caring personality and boyish features she couldn't help but like him. He was like a puppy and he was the first person to make her smile and laugh after Tim's death. She couldn't hate him not for that.

Horatio was civil but he still called him 'Mr. Wolfe' never Ryan always 'Wolfe'.

Eric was the opposite he was getting harsher towards Ryan over the years, each day he found something new to humiliate him with or another way to undermined him. The hatred he saw in Eric's eyes was so clear no one could mistake it. Calleigh tries all the time to defend him that just causes problems between Eric and her. So Ryan told her to stop, that she shouldn't risk their friendship for him. She didn't listen.

So Eric now has a new reason to hate him.

But he remembered how he was after what happened to him when he was young and that made Eric look like an angel. It took him seven years to get over it, not completely just enough to get on with his life.

Thanks to a gift given to him by the person he lost, the gift that made him carry on. That always reminded him of the good times.

Alexx and Calleigh have seen her, they adored her. Alexx brought her kids over all the time so they could play. Calleigh and Alexx knew who gave her to him just not story behind it, they wanted too.

But after Ryan became quiet and visibly upset they never asked again they just knew that maybe it was too painful to talk about. That talking would hurt more then it could help.

Only no one realized that they would all know what happened all those years ago, that Ryan's secret and life will be exploited in the most insensitive way. That his skeletons will walk out of his closet and into the world.

That he would lose everything.

* * *

END OF PROLOGUE

FIRST CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	2. The Jokers Laugh

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! You guys are awesome!

Warnings: SWEARING!

"HI"-TALKING

_HI-THOUGHTS_

**Heaven Needed You More**

**Chapter 1**

**The Jokers Laugh**

"Let's put a smile on that face! HAHAHAHA!"

"Shit! What the hell!? Bloody Joker! The damn creepy sadistic freak, waking me up-

"Let's put a smile---

"Shut up!"

"Mr Wolfe!

Horatio's stern voice could be heard clearly. Ryan could feel the sweat running down his face and his exposed chest.

_Oh crap, he opened the phone, he opened the phone and accidentally (bold and underline accidentally) told Horatio, who is his Boss! To shut up, he said shut up, to H. Shut up! Im a dead man!_

"H! I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to shut up, I meant the phone, the Joker wouldn't stop laughing at me and-

"That's enough Mr. Wolfe, report to the lab, you're needed."

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

"I'll be there in 2o" _you're an idiot Wolfe, that's what he's thinking right now!_

"Mt Wolfe?"

"Y-yeah?" _where's my gun when I need it. I could end my humiliation right now._

"Tell the Joker I said hi" Beep.

Horatio hung up the phone but Ryan could clearly hear the humour in his voice, and swore he could hear Calleigh and at least to other people laughing in the background.

_He's laughing at me! _

"Look what you did, dumb ass phone. Now he thinks im an idiot"

Ryan glared at his small black phone believing that it actually would start laughing at him again. After a few seconds of a staring contest that he lost, he turned his back to take his morning shower. He stripped out of his sweats and boxers and stepped inside, turning on the water and putting it to his desired temperature. After he finish, he shaved and dried himself off before picking out his clothes to wear for the day. A Cheery Apple Red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of Charcoal Black pants.

His morning stated out like normal yelling at his phone for scaring him, getting dressed nothing out of order, always the same.

"Woof!"

"Hey. Nix"

"Woof" Her tongue was out and her head lopped to the side, eyes wide, demonstrating begging in its truest form.

"Yeah alright pup, no need for that" _damn innocent looking animal. Gets what ever it likes, from me, from Alexx and extra from Calleigh. _

He feed Nix. Her full name is Phoenix but he hates to call her that it brings up too many memories, few good but most bad. He opened the back door let her out and checked that her water bowl was full before he walked across his green lawn, out the fence and to his car.

"Woof" Nix was stand on her hind legs and her front paws were hanging over the fence. She was saying good bye, like all ways.

"Bye girl, see you later" Ryan gave her ear one last scratch and headed to his car. His green Rover roared to life and he sped to work.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

_Crap I'm late. H is gonna kill me, well ok H will let it go but Eric, yep dead man walking._

He was so deep in his own little mind fight that he didn't see Eric right in front of him and as you would have it Ryan was carrying coffee at the time. Remember the dead man walking well it's been changed to 'live-man-is in-the-process-of-dying-a slow-and-extremely-painful-death-in-the-hands-of-Eric-Delko' someone start writing the eulogy.

"Wolf! What the hell is wrong with you, are you blind or something!? You sure that nail didn't do more damage?! Pity it didn't" Delko yelled as well as sneer at him, while he wiped the spilt coffee off his white shirt.

Seeing as they were in the lobby every one heard what Delko said but no did anything. It was a normal occurrence to see Delko insult Wolfe. The only people that ever tried to protect Ryan from the taller and older CSI were Calleigh and Alexx. The others didn't care much for Wolfe he was only 24 way to young to be CSI and to be put in H's team right off the bat? Hell no! Others, older and more experienced CSI's tried to get the opening position from H, each of them were declined but a Patrol KID got it instead!? That doesn't sit well with anyone, least of all Eric Delko.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you I wasn't paying attention" Ryan apologized while attempting to walk away and get to H's office.

"Damn right you weren't paining attention, I got this shirt from my sister and now it's ruined! Damn it Wolfe why can't you just get out of everyone's way!" Eric's voice got a notch higher.

"Look I'm sorry I'll give you the money to clean it-

"I don't want your money Wolfe I just want you to go away and never come back, no one wants you here, everyone hates you and YOU are always causes problems for us with your rookie mistakes, man I wish Speed was here so I would of never met you! Better yet I wish Speed was still here and you died instead"

Eric resorted and turns right, walking away from a stunned and quiet Ryan Wolfe. People stared; Eric went way to over board with that last remark. Ryan never knew Speed nor was he a CSI at that time. Most expected Ryan to cry but all he did was take a breath and continued on towards H's office as if nothing ever happened.

Ryan stepped into H's office and noticed that Calleigh, Alex and Frank were already there. He sat on one of the chairs and waited for the older red haired man to talk. H hadn't started to speak until Eric came 5 mins later with a new shirt on. When Eric took his seat H stared.

"There's been a series of murders that all have no thing in common"

"What's that?" Delko asked.

"They were all committed by the same man, he left a calling card" Horatio pulled out a card that was wrapped in an evidence slip that was in his breast pocket and gave it to the team.

The card said in big bold bloody print.

**IT'S HUNTING SEASON SEE YOU SOON PUP**

"That isn't much to go on but it appears that the killer is talking about one person, maybe an ultimate prize?" Ryan voiced.

"That's correct Mr. Wolfe, but that's all we know there is no evidence that traces back to anyone. The crimes scenes have been cleaned. There is nothing there."

"If so many people have died than why are we being put on this now and why haven't the media caught wind of it?" Calleigh asked.

"It's been carefully put out of the lime light, only we and 3 other people know" H continued.

"Why is this case so special?" Eric questioned.

"Because if the Miami public caught wind of whom is loose it would start a panic and spread fear and mayhem. He stopped killing for 7 years we though he was dead but now we know he's back to finish what he started 17 years ago"

"H. Who could create all that mayhem? Who is that horrific that it would cause a state panic?" Calleigh spoke.

"We called him Wendigo." H said.

END ON CHAPTER ONE

PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU DO I'LL WRITE MORE RYAN SHOWER SCENES IN GREATER GRPHIC DETAIL, PLUS I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!

Funny thing is that the incident with the phone and ring tone is something that actually happened to me, that's exactly what happened to me only the person on the other end was my mother. The Joker's EVIL LAUGH is a scary thing to wake up to. RIP HEATH!

YOU CAN LOOK AT PICS OF RYAN CAR AND DOG ON MY HOMEPAGE!


	3. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

_HI- THOUGHTS_

"HI" SPEECH

WARNINGS:

GRAPHIC DEATH SCENES THAT CONCERN CHILDREN

CANIBALISM

SWEARING

**Chapter 2**

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**

"It started 17 years ago, I was only 29 then" Horatio spoke, his voice morbid and dull. The atmosphere became heavy.

**FLASHBACK, MIAMI JULY 29****TH****, 1992**

"What have we got?" spoke a younger and less wrinkled filled Horatio Caine.

"Six dead, the parents and their 4 children, all between the ages of 2 and 8, it appears that the killer forced his way in, the back door is broken. But apart from that there's nothing else to suggest foul play. The victims were tortured for a space of 3 days, including the children. This guy is fucked up!" Frank roared his distress and anger clearly noticeable.

"Why do you say that, Frank?" _Apart from someone killing innocents and children too!_

"He ate them Horatio, he torn them apart and ate them! The kids are in pieces, the parents are disfigured, it's sick! I'll never get this picture out of my head" Frank sobered down, towards the end, his voice not as loud.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That was the first time we saw what he was capable of, it made us sick. The case was personal for all of us; over the course of 7 years he killed and killed. We couldn't stop him, no matter how hard we tried." H finished.

"How many people has he killed?" Calleigh asked she feared what she would hear.

Horatio remained silent.

"H, how many?" Calleigh asked again.

"657, people so far, our latest victims makes the body count 663"

The office was silent, apart from the several intakes of breath after the news was dispersed. The shock was overwhelming, yes they knew he was a serial killer so he would have a high body count, but a number like this was unheard of. Especially in times like these with technology as it is.

"The first killings are actually the least vicious and cruel, as he continued he escalated" H continued and the room once again paid attention to him.

**FLASHBACK, MIAMI JANUARY 21****st****, 1993 **

"He's gotten worse Frank, the killings keep escalating." H voiced.

"It's just get's worse with this guy, it's been 6 months and we have nothing, not a fingerprint or anything" Frank said.

"Maybe the Autopsy Report will give us something new" H replied, his voice hopeful.

"Let's hope, give me something so I can arrest this son of a bitch!" Frank resorted in a huffed voice. He turned and walked away heading to the elevator. Horatio turned left and headed into the general direction of the autopsy.

"John, you have anything for me?" H asked voice solemn. (Random dude, I couldn't have Alexx at this time so roll with it)

John was in his 50's with a balding head and silver hair. He was a bit on the porky side but he was still fit and healthy as a horse.

"Nothing new to help you, only new injuries" John replied his eyes mirrored sorrow and grief.

"What has he done this time John?" Although H didn't sound worried he was on the inside.

"It's not pretty, Horatio"

"It never is, John"

John pulled the sheet off and showed the mangled mess that at one time could have resembled a human girl.

"Melissa Crothers, 16, young, she was a beautiful girl H, from the pictures I've seen. The bustard got her good. She sustained 7 broken ribs, which have been set, then broken then re set, slashes on her back ranging from 3 to 7 center metes deep about 30 centre meters long. They have been stitched up then reopen with new slashes. All of her fingers have been cut off; I can tell that the object used was blunt because there are different levels of tearing in the skin, here you can see that it took him 4 times to get this finger off. She has been burned with oil across the face and chest. One of her eyes has been removed while she was ALIVE! Pieces of her skin have been eaten off; she was alive to feel that too, worsted of all is the drilling."

"Drilling?"

"Yes, he has drilled over 30 holes in her body then poured acid inside each hole. The acid has slow reacting so I took over 4 day for in to burn her insides."

"Is that the COD, John?" H asked, he hope that she didn't suffer anymore then what he's been told.

"No death was caused by freezing" John rubbed his eyes, took a breath and then covered Melissa again.

"He kept her somewhere cold, like a meat freezer; because of this she didn't lose that much blood from the other injuries that means that her death was slow and very painful, better then the acid finishing her off" John finished his voice shaky, the case was getting to him, it was getting to all of them.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"It was after Melissa's death that the media started to call him Wendigo, he had other names before but they didn't fit. After that it became a man hunt, everyone one was in a state of panic, people wouldn't leave there houses, millions of people bought guns and the amount of accidental deaths kept counting. Most frightening was his body count, at 6 month it was 30, 1 year it reached 100 so on and so forth, no one was safe. Wendigo targeted everyone, children (mostly children), the elderly, the young etc… "H took a breath and sat down to steady himself.

"Why did they call him Wendigo?" Eric asked, the question was a good one every one perked up to hear the answer.

"Wendigo roughly translates to 'the evil spirit that devours mankind' a title very fitting for this man. Wendigos are mythical creatures it is said to of been a man that was taken over by an evil sprit that changed him. He was no longer man but beast; he was hideous, ugly, and evil. Wendigos are said to catch their victims and keep them for a period of time to feast on them, over time the Wendigo is said to get super speed and strength from the bodies of those he's eaten. They also say that the only way to kill one is to set it on fire."

"That's creepy, the name everything it's all wrong how could someone do that?"

"That Mr. Wolfe is a good question, one we are going to find out" H told him.

"You said that he stopped killing, why?" Alexx spoke her voice tired and stained; she was clearly upset and disturbed.

" There was a one last family, his worst kill the one everyone remembers and tries to forget, the one which affected everyone" Horatio's eyes clouded over, it looked like he was about to cry.

"How, what happened, Horatio I don't like the sound of this, baby you're crying!" Alexx exclaimed she was shocked at the emotions littered on his face.

Just as Alexx said Horatio had a few stray tears fall from his eyes, his face was grim and his lips formed a tight line.

"He showed us, all of Miami. He made us watch everything" H turned around, his back was to them his shoulders were shaking, but no one heard a sound. Alexx went up put her arm around his shoulders and comforted him with her actions. He moved away and made his was to his desk, took out a key and opened the cabinet. He pulled out a Tape and put it in the VCR. He pushed play.

Some back story of our killer, it may be a bit boring but it is very important to the story, I'll put in some lighter stuff soon and expand the relationships of every one and little bit of Ryan's past is coming up, please review!

Sorry that it took me so long to update!!!!!!!!


End file.
